


I've Got Your Back

by snufflyphoenix



Category: The Musketeers (2014)
Genre: Aramis is an excitable bundle of love, Aramis is autistic, Basically they meet on xbox live voice chat playing a co-op game, First Meetings, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Getting to Know Each Other, Long-Distance Friendship, Long-Distance Relationship, Other, Porthos has limited mobility in his legs and uses a wheelchair, Porthos really wants the other two to like him IRL, Queerplatonic Relationships, They're all queer and Athos is genderfluid because I said so
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:05:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,599
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8724604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snufflyphoenix/pseuds/snufflyphoenix
Summary: Porthos, Athos and Aramis meet playing video-games online and become fast friends. Several years on, they meet at a gaming convention and their relationship is cemented.Alternative Title: "I Wonder Who Would The Inseperables Play As In Borderlands 2, Oh Wait Now I've Written A Fic, Have Some Fluff."





	

**Author's Note:**

> Chapter title named after Porthos' character class!

“I’m just saying!” Isaac laughed, sitting back against his headboard as he activated his action skill. Turrets deployed, his character ducked behind a wall to fire at the enemies ahead of them.

 

“No way.” Athos replied, meleeing one who’d gotten stuck on a piece of scenery before turning to shoot at the marauder who’d just landed a hit on them. “They’ll have it out in 2019 then it’s ten years since release of the first game and they can charge extra for a special anniversary edition that comes with a two page leaflet of scribbles they’re calling concept art.”

 

“But based on their previous development times, I have to agree with Porthos - I think it will be sooner.” Aramis used his magic abilities to trap a particularly ruthless enemy and electrocute them, whooping triumphantly as their health-bar drained. “Take that, you metal… What alliterates with metal?”

 

“Monster?” Athos supplied, swearing as they went down. “Fuck! Can I get a revive over here?” 

 

“Metal monster - perfect!” Aramis said cheerfully, dashing across the bandit camp they were raiding. “On my way, keep shooting.”

 

“We should have listened to the mission brief, why did we think we could do this under-levelled?” Isaac grimaced as he too went down. He’d have to hope he got a second wind, there was no way Aramis would finish reviving Athos in time to save him too. He had a pretty decent sight of the rest of the camp but the enemies were thinning and he was low on ammo. He huffed in relief as his turret scored a critical hit and he was up on his feet again. “Honestly, who’s idea was this?”

 

“I thought we could do it, we took down the control core easily!” Aramis protested.

 

“That glitched and you know it.” Athos reprimanded, thanking him as they got back to their feet. “I’ve never seen that few waves of bots in there.”

 

“Or maybe we’re just that good?” He scored a headshot. “Ha! No scope!”

 

“Yeah, yeah, MLG.” Isaac rolled his eyes fondly, glancing at his door as he heard a call of his name from down the hall. “Shit, guys, I’ve got to go - Treville’s back with food.”

 

“You’re abandoning us?!” Athos yelped. “We’re getting slaughtered over here!”

 

“Yeah but the man has chips and I’m hungry.” He grinned as he heard Aramis scoff.

 

“Whatever happened to fraternity?” 

 

Isaac laughed. “I’ll eat extra in your name.”

 

“You’d better.” Athos sniffed. “We’re seeing you on Saturday, right?”

 

He nodded. “Should be, yeah. I’ve got your number, I’ll let you guys know once I’m at the centre. Aramis, you’ll be on merch, right?” 

 

“Yup.” Aramis popped his ‘p’. “I won’t be able to answer my phone but Athos and I are meeting up for breakfast before the show opens and he’ll know where my booth is - call him and he’ll bring you over.” His grin was evident in his voice. “And then I get to hug you for saving my arse more times than I can count.”

 

Isaac’s grin only grew. “Can’t wait. Okay, I’m logging out. See you soon!”

 

 

“You all set for the weekend?” Treville doused his chips in salt and vinegar as he looked over at Isaac. 

 

Isaac nodded, cutting his fish up. “Mhm. I told you Flea and I are crashing on Charon’s sofa the night before the convention, right?” 

 

“He’s doing good, that kid.” Treville nodded thoughtfully. “Uni suits him. It suits both of you.” 

 

“As opposed to sitting in isolation at school again for fighting?”

 

Treville pointed a chip at him in agreement. “That’s the one. And you’re meeting these people you’ve been talking to on xbox on Saturday?”

 

“Yeah, on the show floor. Aramis is working there so it’ll mainly be me and Athos during the day when Aramis isn’t on break but we’re going to Spoons when it’s over.” Isaac took a drink, glancing at his old foster father as he continued to eat. “Flea’s spending the weekend with Charon and then we’re coming back on Sunday.” 

 

“Sounds like a plan.” There was a pause. “And you’re sure they’re who they say they are?”

 

“Yes, I’m sure.” He rolled his eyes but he grinned. “You’ve spoken to them, remember?”

 

“After thirty years of being a social worker, you can’t blame me for making sure my kids are safe.” Treville raised an eyebrow at him. “I do trust you.”

 

“I’m glad to hear it.” Isaac said amusedly. “Stop fussing, it’ll be fine. You’ll want me to enable tracking on my phone next so you can make sure I don’t get kidnapped.”

 

His eyebrow raised further. “Just have a good time, yeah?”

 

“I will.” Isaac nudged his shoulder. “Now stop stressing or you’ll give yourself a migraine.”

 

 

Isaac had to admit he was nervous as he waited in the queue to the convention. He, Athos and Aramis had been talking about meeting up for months but now it was finally happening. The three of them had become fast friends over voice chat and had quickly exchanged Skype addresses. They’d been there for each other through a lot of shit over the years - for Athos when they came out to their parents and the fallout from that, for Aramis when he’d found out his girlfriend was pregnant and supported him after the subsequent loss of the baby and for himself when his mum had finally passed away. He knew everything would be okay but after so much time spent together online, would they even like each other in real life?

 

“Okay, dude, spit it out.” Flea demanded, folding her arms as she looked at her brother. His incessant toe-tapping must have been getting to her.

 

“What?” He asked, pretending not to know what she was talking.

 

She rolled her eyes. “‘What?’ he says.” She scoffed. “This! Whatever this is, this ball of human anxiety you’ve turned into.”

 

“I’m fine.” He tried to shrug her off. He didn’t want to have this conversation here.

 

“Bullshit.” She snorted. “Look, it’ll all be fine. You’ll meet them, you’ll chat, you’ll get food and you’ll have a good time. Just don’t roll up to them looking like someone told you you have to decide in three seconds whether you would rather never eat bread or oranges.”

 

Isaac blinked at her. “Your brain goes to weird places for analogies.” 

 

“It’s gone to weirder than that.” She said dismissively. “I’ll be around for an hour or two and then I’m going to meet Charon so if it really goes tits up, you can reach me but seriously. Stop worrying.”

 

“Right. Sure. I’ll do that.” He smiled weakly, glancing at his phone as it buzzed.

 

_Text - From Athos: am inside, just grabbing a coffee, u want anything? ps: aramis has been grinning since i met him last night and he’s not stopped bouncing since he got ur text saying u were on the train. do u think he’s excited???_

 

Isaac couldn’t help the grin that spread across his face as he texted back.

 

_Text - Reply to Athos: I’m good, thanks, had a coffee on the train and chugging water like a pro :P You’re definitely lying about Aramis but I’ll see for myself soon. Let me know where you are and I’ll come find you. Just in the queue._

 

Flea smiled fondly at her friend. “See?”

 

His phone buzzed again.

 

_Text - Reply from Athos with video attachment: i have proof of the bouncing, his hair’s flopping about and everything. will be getting him decaf. when i’ve located coffee i’ll text u. c u soon x_

 

_Text - Reply to Athos: You’re both nerds. See you soon. x_

 

 

 

“Porthos?” 

 

Isaac blinked, turning his head to meet the eyes of a familiar faced man who was grinning from ear to ear. A wide smile split across his own face. “Aramis!” He exclaimed, approaching the stall Aramis was standing behind. 

 

“Oh my God, I thought it was you but I thought Athos was going to bring you over so then I wasn’t going to say anything in case it wasn’t you and I was yelling at a random stranger and oh my God, hi.” He finished, having made his way around the stall to stand in front of Isaac as he chattered, the grin never leaving his face. “Is it okay if I hug you? I really want to hug you.”

 

Isaac couldn’t help but laugh, pulling him into a tight hug. “Holy fuck, you’re real.” He exhaled shakily. “And just about as bouncy as Athos said.”

 

Aramis hugged him back tightly, rolling his eyes. “That bastard, I knew they were lying when they said they weren’t taking a video.” His voice was fond as he pulled back. “What happened, I thought you were meeting them first?”

 

“I am. Or I was going to, I was on my way when you yelled.” He grinned. “I should probably go and retrieve them.”

 

“Oh, no, no, no. You just got here, tell them to come back - that was the next part of the plan, we just skipped step 1!” Aramis said stubbornly, pulling his phone out as he began to text rapidly.

 

“And by you telling me to do it, you meant that you were going to do it yourself?” 

 

He grinned bashfully. “Sorry. You can text them too if you want?” 

 

“I think they’ll get the message.” He laughed.

 

“Great!” Aramis was back behind his stall. “I should get back here before I get in trouble but stay and tell me about your journey?”

 

“Of course. You can’t get rid of me that easily.” He grinned.

 

“And I wouldn’t want to.”

**Author's Note:**

> Basically I enjoy playing co-op games with my QPPs and we were talking about the Inseperables playing the games that we play and then this happened at 3am because I can't sleep. I promise there'll be updates for this, Snap! and Goodnight and Joy soon, health happened and I'm having surgery next week so please be patient with me while I recover. Thank you so much for reading!


End file.
